


Order Confirmed

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [55]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, TripleAgent!Rumlow, all fluff, it's somewhere in the apartment, that tumblr engagement ring post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Darcy sees an email in Brock's inbox.Based on this tumblr post:
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 26
Kudos: 310





	Order Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing!

“Do you want me to print the tickets for next week?” Darcy asked Brock. They were going to a concert for Valentine’s Day. “Shit. I don’t have the email,” she said. He’d surprised her with a Pink Martini concert.

“I’ll print ‘em,” Brock said, pulling out his phone. They were sitting on the couch together. He frowned as he swiped. “Where the fuck--?” he muttered.

“Lemme see,” Darcy said, taking away his phone and tapping the inbox. “Um,” she said, raising her finger to type and then freezing. The first item in his inbox was an order confirmation. And it wasn’t from his favorite protein powder company. Nope. Those didn’t usually have the word _bridal_ in fancy cursive script in their usernames. Or congratulate you on your purchase of a ring. There was a tiny photo in the email, but she couldn’t look at it, obviously. Darcy unfroze in a slight panic and started to type. “I’ll put the band name in!” she chirped nervously.

“Yeah,” he said. When she glanced up, he was looking at her with one of those unreadable expressions of his. Maybe he hadn’t noticed, she thought. He didn’t notice _everything,_ despite his SHIELD agent training, just most things. It was possible. Theoretically.

“Okay! I got them,” Darcy said, finding the tickets and printing them. In his spare bedroom, the printer rattled to life. She didn’t know what to say as she passed back his phone. She would just pretend she hadn’t seen anything, Darcy thought. “Did you ever see that Oatmeal thing about printers? It’s hilarious,” she said. “There’s this whole thing about printer technology not changing since 1986 and that printers sound like robots grinding on each other--” 

“Uh, no,” he said, over her rambling. He was frowning slightly. 

“It’s really good,” Darcy said. “I’ll find it.” She brought it up on her phone and passed it to him. “See?” Darcy said. As he read, she felt a weird nervous giggle bubbling up in her chest. The first giggle escaped awkwardly and she tried to cover. “It’s funny!” she said, letting herself laugh. “Really”--she dissolved into giggles-- “funny, Brock!” Darcy was laughing and holding her stomach when he tilted his head and looked at her.

“You think this is funny, huh?” he said.

“Y--yes!” Darcy said, suppressing her giggle fit. “A little funny.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, slowly smirking at her. He looked at her for a long moment. Darcy grinned at him.

“Is it here yet?” she finally dared to ask. “The thing I didn’t see?”

“It is,” he said.

“Can I see it?” she asked.

“No,” he said, laughing.

“Brock!” Darcy said, beaming. He looked both happy and sheepish.

“Not yet,” he said. “You’re going to see it...eventually.”

“Soon eventually or not soon?” Darcy asked. He rubbed his jaw, grinning.

“I have a plan,” he said. “There’s a plan.”

“Okay,” she said, picking up the remote. She pretended to surf Netflix like everything was normal. “I trust you,” she told him, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Good,” he said. 

“Yep,” Darcy said. “Bake Off? They’ve got a new host.”

“Whatever you want,” he said, rubbing her shoulder.

“Okay,” Darcy said, grinning. She kissed his cheek; his five o’clock shadow tickled her lips. He’d turned his head to chase her mouth when she thought of an idea. She pulled back. “Brock?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he said, voice warm.

“But it’s here? This apartment?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, blinking.

“Can I play hot or cold with the ring?” Darcy said, grinning.

“No,” he said, laughing. “I can’t believe--you wanna play hot or cold with your engagement ring?” Brock said, beaming.

“I want to see it!” Darcy said. She was smiling so widely, her face hurt. “Please, please?”

“Absolutely not,” he said, looking delighted.

“Okay,” Darcy said slowly. “I’m going to be too excited to sleep, like the little kid in the commercial."

“I can think of some things to do,” he said calmly. Darcy practically shrieked with laughter when she looked at him. 

“You’re milking this!” she said, pointing.

“Yeah,” he said, scrunching his nose.

“God, I love you,” she told him.


End file.
